


Revenge... Of A Sort

by cdreaiton, Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Injury, They fight and it doesn't really get resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome/pseuds/Flurry_of_Dancing_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saïx is upset at Axel and sends him on a difficult mission as payback. But the mission is more than he can handle, and Axel is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge... Of A Sort

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP between my brother-but-for-blood and I. We decided to post it. We hope you enjoy!

"Axel,” Saïx called as he entered the gray area, "Here's your mission for today." He held out a folder to Axel. "There's an infestation of heartless in Radiant Garden. Handle it."

Axel rolled his eyes at Saïx’s brusqueness and snatched the folder from his hand.

"You could at least say please." He snapped, already making a pathway through the darkness that led to his destination. 

"Hmph." Saïx scoffed turning and heading back to his office, "It's your job. What would be the point in asking? You're a nobody. You don't have feelings to hurt." His tone was clipped and short, which wasn't unusual for Saïx, but it seemed a bit colder than normal.

Axel rolled his eyes before calling loudly after Saïx.

“So you're still pissed about the fact that you only came once last night, huh?" He was intentionally much louder than he needed to be, and he hoped the whole damn castle heard him. He straightened his shoulders, quite proud of himself, and walked through the corridor.

Saïx paused briefly in his walk, his eye twitching. He was most certainly _not_ upset about the way the evening with Axel had gone, he told himself. And he _definitely_ had not sent Axel on a difficult solo mission as payback for it. A chuckle brought him out of his reverie. Xigbar was leaning against the wall snickering at Axel's parting comment.

"Something you wish to say, Xigbar?" Saïx asked, annoyed.

"Who me? Nope." His smile grew larger as he pushed away from the wall and opened a portal of his own. "Just wonderin' which of you tops."

By the time Saïx had turned around to respond, Xigbar's portal was already closing. Saïx sighed. 

"Great."

***

Axel stepped into the open air of Radiant Garden, still smiling to himself, and set out in search of this so called infestation of heartless. The usual amount of heartless appeared and he quickly dispatched them, not quite sure this amounted to an infestation. He turned the corner into a much less inhabited area and stopped in his tracks. This, _this_ counted as an infestation. He summoned his weapons and began attacking the seemingly endless amount of heartless.

With every slash of his chakram or blast of his flames he cursed Saïx. This was a mission for at least two people, maybe three. He started to weaken after destroying a few dozen heartless. As his energy dropped so did his guard. On a normal day the heartless were lucky to land a hit at all, but today it seemed they were hitting more than they were missing.

One of the heartless lashed out at his leg and Axel hit the ground with a solid thud. He cursed loudly at the pain in his knee and tried to stand up. He shook his head once he realized something was seriously wrong with his knee. Dislocated probably, maybe broken. While he was preoccupied with his leg, another heartless clawed into his arm. He dropped his weapons on instinct and clutched at his now badly bleeding arm. 

"Fuck, fuck!” He all but shouted. After a few more hits were landed Axel gathered his remaining energy and opened a corridor that led directly into Saïx’s office. He drug himself into it, leaving a smear of blood behind, and fell into unconsciousness as he hit the floor of Saïx’s office.

Saïx ignored the corridor when it opened. Axel would frequently open one into his office just to piss him off or mess with him while he was working. When he heard the thud as the portal closed however, he looked up. Axel was lying on the floor, a small pool of blood beginning to form beneath him.

"Axel!" Saïx immediately pushed away from his desk and went to kneel by the redhead's side. He was hurt badly. The injury on his arm was bleeding profusely, and his leg was bent at a strange angle.

"Lexaeus!" Saïx shouted, standing and opening his office door, "Lexaeus! Vexen!"

Axel's eyes rolled in his head as he tried to focus on the shouting voice. He was having a hard time focusing, and just as he opened his mouth to remind Saïx that his name was Axel and not Lexaeus _or_ Vexen when he lost consciousness again.

Lexaeus stood from his seat in the gray area and began walking toward Saïx’s office with a slightly annoyed Vexen at his heels. Lexaeus stopped in the doorway and spared a single glance toward Axel before looking at Saïx, not saying anything but waiting for instruction. Vexen peered around Lexaeus and let out a gasp when he saw the alarming amount of blood that was encircling Axel. 

"What happened?" Vexen sneered at Saïx.

"Heartless infestation. Looks like it was worse than the recon let on. I'll be having a talk with Demyx about being more accurate in his reports. For now, just get him down to medical and get him fixed up." The previous desperation was gone from Saïx’s voice as he gave out directions. Lexaeus immediately went and lifted Axel's limp form from the floor. Vexen glared at Saïx, not entirely convinced by his explanation, but followed Lexaeus out the door.

Saïx took a shaky breath and put a hand to his forehead once they were gone. He knew the infestation was more than one person could theoretically handle, but he hadn't really thought it was bad enough for… _this_ to happen. He shook his head to clear his mind, chastising himself for the almost regretful sounding thoughts. After a brief moment of consideration, he followed after Vexen and Lexaeus.

Axel faded in and out of consciousness as he was carried to the medical bay, but he didn't process what was happening. After setting Axel down Lexaeus walked back to the gray area, assuming his job was done. Vexen calmly walked over to the many cabinets and opened them, looking for some scissors to get Axel's clothes cut away so he could asses the damage. He head Saïx enter the room behind him and looked to him. 

"Either help me or get out." He said shortly and moved to Axel, poised to cut away his coat.

He had never been one for assisting with medical attention when one of the organization's members were injured, but a small voice in the back of his mind kept insisting that this was all his fault. So he went over to the table and stood on the side opposite Vexen. It took some doing, but they managed to remove Axel's coat and pants. Vexen handed him a damp cloth and instructed him to begin cleaning the blood from Axel's arm as carefully as he could. Vexen felt around Axel's leg until he reached his knee.

Axel's eyes fluttered open as he was manhandled. 

"Wha..?" His question was cut off with a gasp of pain. "Fucker." He ground out in the direction of Saïx. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the pain from showing on his face as his injuries were assessed. 

Vexen felt around Axel's knee, and much to his displeasure, decided that it was broken and not dislocated. 

"Cuts first, knee last." He nodded to himself and murmured. If Vexen allowed Axel to keep bleeding from his various wounds it could lead to him bleeding out. His knee wasn't going to get worse the longer it was left unattended. He turned back to the many cabinets and shelves and grabbed everything he needed to administer stitches.

Vexen halfway elbowed Saïx out of the way, setting down the various implements he'd pulled from the cabinets. He gestured towards the other side of the table.

"Stand over there. And if he starts thrashing around, hold him."

Saïx did as Vexen directed, carefully avoiding meeting Axel's angry and condemning green gaze.

As soon as Vexen came at him with the needle and thread he blanched. He’d had stitches once, but it was only five of them and they had hurt like a bitch. He required a lot more than five, and to say he wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement. He clenched his jaw and waited for the first stitch of many. 

Vexen worked as quickly as possible, sewing up all of the deeper cuts scattered across Axel's body. Axel's face contorted in pain and he let out of few choice words mostly directed at Saïx, and a few thrown in Vexen's direction.

Saïx watched the entire process stoically from the table side. He was ready to move to restrain Axel if needed, but he doubted it would be necessary. He heard Axel's hurled insults and profanities, but let them slide right off him, as he did with most things that would normally instigate emotion.

When Axel cursed him yet again, Saïx sighed in thinly veiled irritation.

"You should have retreated as soon as you realized how large the infestation was. It's your own fault for clinging to that useless pride of yours and charging in anyway."

Axel shot up into a sitting position as soon as Saïx spoke despite the pain. Vexen tried in vain to push Axel back down but the redhead was too determined to tear Saïx a new one. 

"You know what? Fuck you. You knew _exactly_ what you put me up against and you knew it was more than I could handle, and you have the nerve to blame it on me?" Axel thought about standing up to further his point but he knew his knee wouldn't support his weight. "This is your fucking fault and you _know_ it. That mission was for at least two if not three people. You were pissed off about nothing so you sent me on what you assumed was a difficult mission and now you feel bad that I almost died! Well I hope you feel fucking awful. You should!" Axel laid back on the table and attempted to hide the amount of pain he was in. "Don't you dare fucking leave either. I want you to catalogue every single injury. I hope it makes you feel worse." 

Saix crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feeling awful would require having feelings. We're nobodies. We don't _have_ feelings. I have, however, made a note about what you are capable of handling on your own, and what you will need assistance with for future reference. And I will not be 'cataloguing' your injuries. That is Vexen's job. And I haven't got the time to continue standing here and listening to you bitch and moan and blame me for your own inability to make rational decisions on the battlefield." Saïx turned and started heading for the door. He knew he was lying about feeling awful, because he did. Looking up to see Axel nearly dead on his office floor, and seeing him bleeding on the table now, trying in vain to hide his pain from showing on his face was having an effect on Saïx. And not one he was particularly happy about. "Once you've recovered, I'll be sure to send you on easier, more manageable missions." His tone was colder than normal, almost angry.

"Fuck you!" Axel screamed after Saïx. He was too angry and in too much pain to form any kind of intelligent sentence. He closed his eyes and allowed Vexen to bandage the rest of his cuts. 

Vexen finished with everything except Axel's knee. He looked at the joint and decided that simply immobilizing it would be enough to heal it. It didn't need setting. He retrieved a brace and gently fitted it to Axel's leg. After he was finished he gave Axel a pair of crutches and sent him on his way. Axel didn't even bother thanking Vexen and made his way directly to Saïx’s office. 

Saix sat at his desk with his head in his hands. No matter what he did he couldn't get these _feelings_ to leave him alone. He knew they were just memories of things he'd felt back when he'd been a person, but they were irritating, and distracting, none the less.

With a sigh, he grabbed the next batch of reports from the stack on his desk and began working. Perhaps giving his mind something to focus on other than what had happened with Axel would keep those pesky memories at bay. The peace and quiet of his work lasted less than twenty minutes before his office door was thrown open.

"I wasn't fucking finished." Axel glared at Saïx. He made his way over to the extra chair and planted himself in it. "I'm starting to think I should tell Xemnas about this. I don't think he'd be too happy about your little temper tantrum. Now, normally I'm not a snitch but this was too fucking much." He tossed his crutches on the ground next to him and stared Saïx down.

Saïx set aside the report he'd been reading. 

"You'd prefer I only send you on simple missions?" He asked humorlessly.

 

Axel took a few deep breaths to avoid burning Saïx’s whole office down. 

"That would still be more than your missions wouldn't it? Oh wait, you don't go on missions, do you? I guess you're too fragile." He continued his little staring contest with Saïx, not planning to back down.

But Saïx had no intention of backing down either. 

"Very well. I suppose I could accompany you on your next mission, since you seem to require a constant babysitter." Saïx smirked.

"I thought Xemnas already was your babysitter." Axel spat out. He stood up to further his point, ignoring the pain in his leg, and debated giving Saïx a few injuries of his own.

"Regardless, you won't be going on any missions at all if you don't let that leg heal." Saïx said with a sigh. "Go rest."

Axel smiled, counting Saïx’s words as a victory, and turned to leave without so much as a word. He scooped his crutches back up, made a portal into his room and made his way into it.


End file.
